


Purebred

by PStarkRogers



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PStarkRogers/pseuds/PStarkRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suzaku Kururugi has been pinned as the main suspect in the murder of Prince Clovis of Britannia, a sin that Lord Jeremiah Gottwald, a Pureblood Britannian noble, is not going to let go lightly.</p><p>-HEED THE WARNINGS. THIS IS PORN. THIS IS RAPE, NON-CON, UNDERAGE, RAPE. THERE IS GRAPHIC VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purebred

“Ugh!” Suzaku grunted as his body made contact with the ground. He tried to shift, to bring the weight off his already sore arms that were strapped behind his back, but he quickly received a swift kick to his ribs. “Guah! St-stop it! I've already told you, I don't know! It's not—Guah!” His sentence was lost as one of the soldiers kicked him again, this time in his bound legs.

“We don't want to hear your lies filthy 11!”

“That's enough.” Margrave Jeremiah's voice was casual, as if he wasn't in the middle of a sham of an interrogation. He leaned forward in his chair and rested one hand on the table. “Leave us. _I_ will deal with this filthy scum.”

“But Margrave-”

“That was an order Kewell. Do you think I can't handle one bound 11?”

Kewell snorted. “No, of course not. We shall leave then.” Kewell motioned to the men, and as he followed them out, he nodded at Jeremiah.

The silence that fell after the men left was heavy with words that weren't being said. Both sides knew that Suzaku was innocent. This was all just for show, a travesty of an interrogation so that no could say that Suzaku Kururugi hadn't been given due process.

“So, Kururugi, why don't we stop playing games? After all, we both know what the outcome of this is going to be.” Jeremiah sat back in his chair and rubbed his finger on the bag with the gun in it. “Isn't that right?”

“No. No matter what you say, I know the truth will come out. The courts are where the truth always comes out.”

Jeremiah laughed and stood up. “It hasn't been that way in a very long time Kururugi, and it probably never will be.” He walked over and bent down to where Suzaku laid on the floor. “But since you seem to think that, I guess I'll try and not spoil your childish delusions.” He tilted his head back in thought. “Honestly Kururugi, I do admire your spirit. It's a pity you weren't born Britannian, you would have made an excellent pure blood. But I suppose no one can pick their blood...What would you say is the one thing we do get control over, private Suzaku Kururugi?”

“Eh?” He glanced up at Jeremiah, confused. Was this a trap? Some kind of verbal word-play? What was the right answer? He let it hang for a minute and then said, “Our own future.”

“Huh. An interesting answer.” Jeremiah smirked, and he pulled an orange circle out of his pocket. With his other hand he lifted Suzaku to a sitting position. “But no. The one thing we get control over is how we die, Private. Heh, I guess you aren't even that anymore. No, you're just a filthy 11 waiting to die.” He pushed a button on the circle and it popped open. “So tell me, how would you like to die?”

Suzaku eyed the device warily and then tilted his head up to meet Jeremiah's eyes. “With honor, and dignity.”

He smiled. “So like an 11. So proud, even when beaten. Hmph. I'll just have to beat that pride out of you!” There was a click as the circle, the collar, closed around Suzaku's neck. Suzaku felt two tiny pegs, one on each side, press into his neck. He raised his head slightly and blinked. “Wha—Uahhhhhggg!” The collar suddenly came to life, electrical currents running through it and between the two pegs, with Suzaku in the middle. He flopped his head backwards, not wanting to put pressure on it. He glared up at Jeremiah, his eyes asking the question.

“What, never seen it before? Somehow I'm not surprised. It's a shock collar for humans. The pegs on the sides are sensitive to the use of your vocal cords. Anytime you go above just a menial sound, it'll put out an electrical surge. An effective way of keeping prisoners silent when you're done talking to them.” Jeremiah smiled and stood up. He gazed down at Suzaku, his eyes full of mock pity and satisfaction. “So, what shall we do now, hmm? Any suggestions, my little prisoner?”

Suzaku pushed his lips together. _This_ he understood, all to well. It was just a game to Lord Jeremiah, nothing more. A pleasant way to spend the time, and one that would benefit him in the end. It was better to stay quiet then give him _any_ satisfaction.

“Nothing to say? How cute. I guess I'll have to teach you some manners, _boy_.” He smirked, and then suddenly his face went serious and hard as he delivered a swift kick to Suzaku's stomach. “You will learn some respect!” Another kick. “You will answer when addressed!” Another. “And you will obey!” Another. “Filthy vermin!”

Suzaku gasped in pain as he rolled onto this back, propelled by the kicks. He closed his eyes in pain, and he could feel them watering. He tried to push the tears of pain back. It would do him no good to let his tormentor see him in pain. That would probably only encourage him, actually. “What—Gaaaauuuhhh!” The collar surged, and Suzaku couldn't bite back the scream of pain. On top of the pain from the rest of his body, particularly his stomach, this was unbearable. “Uhggghh...” His head flopped back as he gasped for air.

“Hmmph, that's better. Now tell me, 11, are you going to be a good boy and do as your told?”

Suzaku opened his eyes briefly, stared at the ceiling and then closed them again. He couldn't answer verbally, and he refused to give Jeremiah what he wanted. He still had his pride, after all.

Jeremiah frowned, displeased with the silence and his captive's stillness. So, he wasn't going to answer... Jeremiah shook his head in disgust. It annoyed him to feel proud of this 11 for clinging so damn stubbornly to his pride. He should feel nothing for this 11, not even pride! It was-- “Disgusting! Damn 11 trash!” He came over and grabbed Suzaku by the hair, hauling the brown haired boy to his knees. Orange eyes met green with less than six inches between them. Jeremiah could see the pride and conviction in the younger boy's eyes, along with his strength.

It aggravated him.

“Hmmph. I guess I'll have to get my hands dirty after all.” He dropped Suzaku, taking pleasure in the gasp of pain that escaped him. It was a pleasant sound. Jeremiah bent down to his knees and undid the straps binding Suzaku's ankles. “I guess in a way you should feel honored Kururugi. It's been a long time since I've had to use this tactic to discipline someone.” He undid the zipper on the prisoner gown, up to his knees. “This should be enough, I should think.”

Suzaku looked down at Jeremiah, confused. He wanted to ask, wanted to understand what was going on, but he didn't dare. He wasn't sure how much more of the shock collar he could stand. As it was, he was pretty certain that a rib or two might be fractured. It wasn't until he felt the cold leather on his knee that he began to worry. “What are you—Guaaahhhhhh!” Suzaku screamed in agony as the collar gave off another, stronger, charge.

“Ohh, did I forget to mention? The more words you say, the stronger the burst. It really is the perfect teaching tool. But then, some things must simply be done by hand.” He slid his hand up from Suzaku's knee to his inner thigh. Oh yes, it had been awhile since he had done this. But this boy truly deserved it. He was just a filthy number, unworthy of the honor of being touched by Lord Jeremiah Gottwald! He had to admit though, this boy was perfect for the military. He was well muscled, and evenly distributed. He could tell by the feel of the muscles that these had been earned and maintained since childhood. “I must say, Kururugi, I understand now why there is no place but the military for you. You're clearly well trained. Honestly, executing you is almost a shame.”

Suzaku shivered as Jeremiah's hand stroked his thigh. Why? Why was he doing this? It couldn't be...But that was barrack behavior! “St—mmm” Suzaku quickly closed his lips and bit down, hard. No, no he mustn't say anything. He could not-would not-give him that satisfaction. That's all this was about. Jeremiah's self-satisfaction at humiliating him. That's all.

He was so focused on his speech that he didn't notice Jeremiah's hand moving upwards until it roughly grabbed hold of his cock. “Uhh! What the—Uummmph!” As the charge raced through him Suzaku bit down again, trying to muffle his pain. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he winced in pain.

“There now, that's it. You're learning already, Kururugi.” Jeremiah ran his thumb over the head of Suzaku's cock and smiled. “But I guess I shouldn't call you that anymore. After all, you're not a person. That would imply that you're somehow equal to me, to any true Britannian! You're just-” He gripped Suzaku's penis harshly and tugged. “-A number!” He tugged it again, earning a whimper of pain from his victim. “No one of importance!” He tightened his grip and started sliding his hand up and down, relishing in the sound of Suzaku's pain. “Who would even notice if you stopped existing? Who's-going-to-miss-you-when-you're-gone?” Each word was followed by a sharp tug, and punctuated by Suzaku's muffled whimpers.

“I shall teach you your place in this life!” Jeremiah tugged Suzaku's member to it's entire length and then pinched his index finger and thumb together on it's head.

“Ugghhh, stop it!” Suzaku finally let the cry ring out, even as the charge quickly followed. He hated himself, hated himself for screaming, for crying, for the feeling of irrational pleasure he was getting. He blinked as more tears fell from his eyes. Maybe...Maybe this was what he deserved. Maybe this was just retrubution for what he had done seven years ago.

He was brought back to the present as Jeremiah pinched and viciously twisted the tip of his cock. “Mmmm!” He bit down on his lower lip hard enough to draw blood and squirmed.

“So, I see you're finally learning. That's very good. So tell me, 11, are you worthless garbage? A nod or shake will do.” Jeremiah eased back down Suzaku's member and softly stroked the base.

Suzaku pushed his teeth more into his lip and reluctantly nodded his agreement. He had no right to pride, not after what he had done. Tears slipped down his face even as he tried to stop them.

“That's very good. It's good to see that you're not beyond learning.” He let his hand go farther and he rubbed Suzaku's balls softly, almost caressing them. “It's too bad I can't keep you. You'd make an excellent dog.” He gave them a rough squeeze and then reached out with his other hand to grip the collar. He tugged Suzaku towards him and smiled softly. “Isn't that right, 11?”

Suzaku nodded softly. His body was tense, stuck in a 'fight-or-flight' state. He wanted to fight, but as he was, he could barely even move. More-so, there was something about the light in Jeremiah's eyes, the rage, the passion, the _pure belief_ and self-confidence that had caught Suzaku off guard. He felt his stomach drop as his face flushed and an erection started to form.

“Hmph.” Jeremiah scoffed at Suzaku's reaction, pleased. So, he was getting to the dog. Good. Now they could really have some fun. “So, 11, are you going to be a good boy now and do as you're told? Or do I have to discipline you some more?”

Suzaku shook his head, even as he shifted his legs closed around Jeremiah's arm and hand.

“Uh-uh, none of that now. Spread them!” His voice was a whip, his words a command to be followed.

Suzaku quickly opened his legs as widely as the straps around his knees would allow. Softly he murmured “Yes sir.” It was barely audible, and the collar didn't pick it up.

But Jeremiah did. “Oh yes, that's a very good dog. You're not so worthless after all, are you? Oh no.” He started softly rubbing Suzaku's balls again, gradually moving up to a vicious pace.

“Mmmm...Ohhh...Uh!” Suzaku tilted his head back in Jeremiah's grip and closed his eyes, his mind at war with his body. His body was responding to the pain, to the torture, like it was a lover's caress. His mind, however, was reeling with disgust. He bit into his lip and winced, desperately trying to hold back anymore moans or cries.

“I thought you might like that. I wonder though if you'll like this...” The hand on Suzaku's balls moved to his erect cock while the hand on the collar moved to his scalp, where it rubbed softly before suddenly gripping his hair and tugging his head forward. As Suzaku's eyes flew open, his lips collided with Jeremiah's in a vicious kiss. Jeremiah's tongue quickly darted in and swished around, tasting everything. Suzaku moaned into the kiss even as he felt his erection grow and his body loosen. His mind was suddenly empty of all thoughts, mesmerized by this man's lips and tongue.

Suzaku blinked a few times, then met those piercing orange eyes with his own green ones. After a moment a heat rose in Suzaku's cheeks and his eyes drifted closed. His tongue suddenly rubbed against Jeremiah's, and then brushed past to enter his partner's mouth. “Mmm...”  The kiss went on for several seconds (they felt like minutes to Suzaku) before Jeremiah pulled back and slammed Suzaku down on his stomach, his head inches from the floor.

"Well Kururugi, I never expected you to be so good with your tongue. I'm sure it's a skilled you had to pick up in the barracks, right?" He smiled as Suzaku nodded and murmured "Yes, my lord." "Then you should have no problem with the task I give you next..." Jeremiah unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, rubbing it against Suzaku's cheek. "Suck."

Suzaku swallowed and closed his eyes. A shudder went through him, and then he nodded and whispered, "Yes sir." It was an empty sound, void of any emotion. Suzaku scooted back slightly and then let out a sigh before he opened his mouth and took Jeremiah into the back of his throat. "Mmm,mm." Suzaku hummed slightly, and shifted his head. He coughed slightly, but it was more due to the angle than any kind of gag reflex. That had been broken long ago in the barracks of Britannia. He swallowed and then started bobbing up and down on the cock in his mouth.

"Mmm, damn. You're even better than I thought. Mmmm, fuck!" Jeremiah's hand tightened in Suzaku's hair, then let loose slightly as it started to give an abrasive massage. "Mmm, yes. Very good, _dog._ "

Suzaku reacted at that, his body shivering in response to the words. He moaned against the cock and lapped at it, similar to a dog lapping at a bone. "Mmmm, my lord..." Jeremiah smiled, pleased at how fast Kururugi had learned. Or perhaps this was an old skill? He shook his head. He would probably never know, and honestly, it didn't matter.

He continued stroking Suzaku's head, his hand keeping time with Suzaku's mouth. "You are very good Kururugi. I know I've said it already, but it really is a shame. I could use a mutt like you to keep me company." He tightened his grip on Suzaku's hair and tugged just slightly, not enough to pull Suzaku off, but enough to get his eyes to open and come up. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Suzaku nodded and bobbed up and down on Jeremiah's cock. "Hmph, I thought so. Continue." Suzaku swallowed and went back to work on the cock, urging it with his tongue and teeth to a full erection.

As Suzaku continued to suck his mind went further and further away, until he was no longer thinking, only reacting. He had practiced this skill many times before in an attempt to just stay alive. It had been necessary as an 'honorary Britannian' to give more of himself, do more, until there was no clean part of himself left. He had whored himself so much that even his soul wasn't clean anymore. All his talk about pride, and honor, was just that. They were empty words, promises he had broken long ago. Now he was just a whore. A...

A dog.

He shuddered as his tongue tasted the first bit of pre-cum, and he quickly lapped it up. He knew how this game was to play out, and he knew his part. His part was to pleasure his master so well that there would be no need for him to do it twice. He shifted so that he could get Jeremiah's entire length into his throat (no easy task considering how big he was) and pushed his head down all the way, his tongue moving to keep it nice and wet. Suzaku swallowed around the whole length and Jeremiah let out a deep moan of pleasure as he did. Suzaku gently bit at the base, then gave it a deeper, harder bite. Jeremiah hissed and tightened the grip on Suzaku's hair, but otherwise did nothing to indicate if he was displeased. Suzaku briefly flicked his eyes up, trying to gauge Jeremiah's temperament. He seemed pleased, and his eyes were closed. Taking that as a good sign, Suzaku continued to bite and swallow, knowing that Jeremiah wasn't far off from cumming.

Jeremiah shifted, trying not to move too much. It had been more of a surprise then he had expected. He had figured Suzaku would have _some_ skill with his mouth for tasks like this (most honorary britannians did), but he had hardly been expecting _this._ Oh no, this was a very pleasant surprise indeed.

For a moment he toyed with the idea of undoing Kururugi's hands, just to see what he could do with them, but he quickly trashed that idea. It wasn't wise to give him too much power, and besides, he looked _far_ more attractive this way. It was only a pity that Jeremiah couldn't see Kururugi's penis. He was sure that it was spilling over with pre-cum. Which reminded him... " _Mutt, heel._ " His voice was whisper soft, but Suzaku reacted as if he had been whipped. He froze in place and his eyes came up even as his arms shifted a bit and he made a noise-a 'yes sir' perhaps?-which then caused the collar to activate. Suzaku moaned and moved his head down, gagging as the pain caused his throat to attempt to shut. Jeremiah had to bite back a noise of pain as the most sensitive part of his body jerked in a vicious mix of pain and pleasure. He gripped Suzaku's hair tightly and his free hand came up with the intent to hit instinctively before going back down again. No, that had not been the boy's fault. If he wanted him to learn what did and didn't please him, he would have to be careful to not send the wrong messages. It took a minute or two for Suzaku to look up again at Jeremiah. His eyes looked tired, and pained. Other than that, they were blank.

Jeremiah almost felt bad. Almost.

"Humph." He wrinkled his nose in disgust at his own emotions and shook his head. "Kurururgi. My little mutt--Ah, but that's not right is it? After all, you're a pure-bred like myself, even if you are a lower being. But still a pure-bred, no?" He tilted his head just slightly and gave Suzaku a thoughtful glance out of the corner of his eyes. He smiled as Suzaku nodded. Damn that felt good! "As I thought. I do like my things to be high quality you know." Suzaku gave the penis a lick just like one would give a lollipop; it was slow and tender. Jeremiah blinked in honest surprise as Suzaku continued to lick. "Mmmm, you do know exactly what a man likes don't you? Good boy..." His eyes drifted closed and for a moment he just let the pleasure roll over him. Fuck, the boy really knew how to use just the right amount of pressure and force.

This went on for a few quiet moments, until Jeremiah finally reached out and softly, tenderly, stroked Suzaku's cheek with his hand. "That's enough boy. Stop." Suzaku stopped and looked up at Jeremiah, a question in his fey green eyes. Jeremiah shook his head. "No, stay. You're not quite done yet. No, I just wanted to lay down the rules, although I'm sure you already know them." He watched Suzaku's eyes fill with confusion and curiosity. Despite himself, Jeremiah smiled. "You've had so many masters that you don't know which rule I'm referring to. You poor thing." He released Suzaku's hair and used that hand to reach down and stroke his neck and spine. "I refer to the rule about cumming. My rules are simple, so simple even a dog like you can understand them." He gently scratched behind Suzaku's ear. "You will not cum without permission, and you will beg for permission." He eyed the collar thoughtfully and ran his hand over it. "In your case, you will whine for it, like the dog you are. When I think you're ready, I'll remove the collar so you can beg properly. Am I understood? Don't speak. From this moment forward, you are a _dog,_ and you will _bark,_ or _whine._ Understand?" At Suzaku's muffled bark and nod, he smiled. "Very good." He gave the dog's ear one last scratch and slid his hand down to his chin. "Now, finish it. And don't let a single drop go." He let the unspoken threat hang before he removed his hand and gave a curt nod of approval.

Suzaku barked softly and renewed his efforts to bring his master to climax. His mind was focused solely on the task at hand, the only other thing in his mind the knowledge that if he wanted to avoid pain he would prevent himself from cumming at all cost. His tongue and teeth worked steadily as his mind focused on his painful and growing erection. For several minutes he worked in steady silence, letting the sound of his lapping and sucking fill the air. The salty and almost bitter taste of pre-cum was thick in his throat when he finally started to whine like a needy pup, like a bitch in heat. God how he needed release!

He continued to whine and suck, knowing all the while that Jeremiah was getting closer and closer to release. He could tell by the amount of pre-cum that was leaking out, by the growing size of the twitching penis. As the whines grew more and more frantic and became more and more agitated, Suzaku finally started to grind against the floor. Even though he knew he wasn't allowed to cum he needed _something, **anything,**_ to alleviate the pain and pressure.

"Nuh uh uh." A hand reached out and slid under Suzaku, grabbing the front of his prisoner gown. Suzaku was tugged forward even as the other hand tapped on his cheek. Suzaku gagged as the cock rammed into the back of his throat at the odd angle. He started choking and his eyes began to water as he looked up at Margrave Jeremiah. "Mmmm." Suzaku got out a soft whine even as he struggled to breath. "You know better than that boy. Stop, and I'll let you go." Suzaku swallowed, and let out a whine of pain as his throat burned and tears fell. Jeremiah released his shirt and Suzaku slid down a little. He was just about to pull off and take a normal breath when he was suddenly and harshly tugged back down by his hair. The thick cock rammed into his throat, causing him to cough and choke once more. "Now where did you think you were going? You're not done yet." Suzaku nodded once more, shaking even more tears of pain loose. He swallowed and kept going, sucking and lapping and swallowing and biting until finally, _finally,_ Jeremiah came into the back of his throat.

The cum was hot and salty, and as it filled his mouth and throat Suzaku noticed it also tasted vaguely sour. He moaned deeply and closed his eyes for a moment, relishing the feeling of someone cumming in his throat. For a moment he was ten years old again and this was a different place, a different time, and a different person's cock filling his mouth with cum. For just a brief moment he could go back to that place, back to happier times, back to a place where he wasn't filled with self-hatred and regret.

The moment was ripped from him though as the penis moved up and rubbed the roof of his mouth. A very pleased and slightly slurred voice said in a soft tone, "Swallow." Suzaku shivered at that voice, his mind going blank once more. His body tensed in pleasure and pain, and as he swallowed once again he moaned deeply, and the sound vibrated through his whole body as he radiated with pleasure.

The hand on his head gently massaged his scalp, giving only light and gentle pressures. Suzaku raised his head just slightly to push into the hand like a happy cat asking for more. He hummed happily, and his body almost vibrated with his self-satisfaction.

As the purring rose though, the shock collar activated once more. Instead of a yelp of pain though, Suzaku moaned deeply as his brain translated the pain into a masochistic form of pleasure. He let the moan wash like a wave through his body and he started bobbing up and down again on his master's cock. He continued to moan, occasionally whining in need as he felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge again.

If his body had not been strung so tight, pleasured to the point that it had developed a painful sensitivity, he probably wouldn't have even noticed the hand reaching down to stroke his chest through the gown. The gown had been drawn tight in order to keep him immobile, so it was pulled taunt against his skin. "Mm!" He jerked in pleasure/pain as the hand brushed over his nipples and muscles.

"Kururugi, that's enough. Come up now."

Suzaku pulled off, giving the cock one last lick before looking up at Jeremiah. His eyes were dark with arousal and need, and his face was flushed with color. His fluffy brown hair was a mess from Jeremiah's massages and treatments. All in all, he was quite the beautiful mess. Jeremiah smiled in pleasure and anticipation. "I think you've earned your reward, don't you?"

"Mmmmm...Yes sir." Suzaku's voice was husky with pleasure and arousal, as well as scratchy, probably from his throat being constantly slammed into, not to mention a severe lack of water. The sound acted like a lighter to a candle for Lord Jeremiah, causing him to close his eyes as he enjoyed the sound. As the collar sprang to life Suzaku moaned deeply, and the sound was the final push. Jeremiah reached down and lifted Suzaku up and into a sitting position against the wall. "Uh!" Suzaku gasped as his ribs protested in pain, but even that was turned into pleasure after the first burst. He looked up at Jeremiah and his eyes were full of need, desire, and confusion.

Jeremiah just smirked.

"You're very close now, aren't you Kururugi? No need to answer; I can see the answer quite clearly between your legs." His smirk turned into a grin as Suzaku blushed and shifted a little. He noted with pride that his puppy left his legs spread as wide as the straps just under his knees would let him, leaving himself fully exposed for anyone to see. "Oh yes, you are learning very well indeed..." As he looked into those beautiful green eyes he felt a momentary feeling of sadness. It would be so sad to lose such a quick learning dog. Oh well. Nothing to be done now. He leaned forward and reached around behind to Suzaku. With a few quick motions he had undone the straps binding his dog's arms behind his back. He sat forward again and said in a stern voice. "I want you to make yourself cum. Can you do it?" Suzaku, for his credit, didn't even pause to look confused. He simply nodded and let out a soft 'woof'. "Very good. Now lean closer, and I'll remove that collar. I want to hear you scream." Jeremiah leaned forward, hand outstretched, but Suzaku pulled back. Jeremiah raised an eyebrow in question. "Ohh? What's this? You want to keep it?"

"Yes sir. I--Mm!--I think it's--Mmmm!--fitting, for a dog like me. Ohhhhhh!" Suzaku leaned his head back against the wall and moaned deeply. Jeremiah just leaned back, watching as the cords and muscles in Suzaku's neck moved in response to pain...and pleasure. He was tempted to reach out and touch that soft tan skin, but he refrained. It was much better to just watch the boy in his natural beauty.

And what a beauty he was!

After the seizure had passed Suzaku slowly rolled his head to the side, opening his eyes with grace and an air of someone who had just received great pleasure and was coming down off the high. Jeremiah glanced down at Suzaku's member and was pleasantly surprised to find that it was still completely erect, waiting for someone to come along and bring it past the brink. There was however a small pile of pre-cum underneath him. "Well, you've actually managed to surprise me. I didn't realize you were such a masochistic little slut." He raised his eyes from Suzaku's twitching penis to the boy's eyes. "Fine then. You're right, as it happens, so get on with it. Don't keep me waiting."

Suzaku nodded and reached down with one hand to grip his own erection. He moaned at the touch, licking his lips and closing his eyes. His other hand drifted up and started tracing shapes on his chest. Circles and zigzags and other little shapes as he just drifted his fingers over his own skin. He moaned in deep pleasure and opened his eyes again, looking at Jeremiah with lust and the need for approval. His right hand started slow, and then gradually got faster and rougher, causing Suzaku to make more and deeper noises of pleasure. After a minute of moans and grunts, which Jeremiah still found incredibly attractive and arousing, the noises finally became words.

"Ohhh, yes, uhhh, master...Uhhh, please, my lord, more...uh, uh, uh!" Each word or string of words was followed by a burst of electric energy, which it appeared Suzaku ignored, for the most part. Or so Jeremiah thought. As he continued to watch, mesmerized, he noticed that Suzaku wasn't ignoring it. Oh no. He was _internalizing it._ He was turning each and every burst of electrical charge as if it was a cattle prod, albeit a very pleasing and pleasurable cattle prod. He was using it to stimulate himself to go faster, go harder, and right there, in front of Jeremiah's very eyes, Suzaku Kurururgi came all over his right hand.

"Ohhhhh, uhhh, uhh! Yes, please, ugh, make me cum! My lord!" Suzaku came hard and fast, and as he screamed the charge ripped through him, fueling an even more intense climax until Suzaku finally slumped against the wall a minute later, fully and completely spent. His head slumped forward onto his chest and he let his breath out in a rush. His eyes had to blink a few times before realizing what he was staring at: his cum covered hand. He tilted his head a little, then looked up as a voice finally penetrated his hazy, post-sex brain.

"Kururugi!"

"Uh!" He blinked again, then nodded his head. "My lord?" His voice was whisper soft and ragged.

Jeremiah sat back. "Humph, so you've come back down. For a moment I thought you had ascended to the heavens early, Kururugi." He eyed Suzaku in a hungry fashion, then jerked his head towards his hand. "So, what are you going to do with that?"

Suzaku didn't miss a beat as he lifted his hand up and took a long and slow lick of the cum all over his hand. His eyes stayed glued to Jeremiah's, and he had to marvel at how those orange eyes looked very much like dancing flames when his lord was aroused. It was a very attractive look, over all. He continued to lick, licking until all he had cleaned all the cum off his fingers and hand. When he was done he lowered his hands between his legs and sat there, licking his lips and staring at his lord and master. "My lord?"

Jeremiah swallowed hard and let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. Damn, if he kept watching this he'd get hard all over again! He let out a disgusted noise and rose to his feet, taking his time in getting himself in order. When he was finally presentable again he looked down at Suzaku, who was still sitting there like a dog waiting for orders. Or, and Jeremiah snorted softly at this thought, a whore waiting for someone to take her. He smiled at that thought and reached down and lifted Suzaku's chin up so that Suzaku had to look at him. His smile only grew at the lust in those eyes, at the blatant _need_ those eyes begged for. But he brushed past that and gave Suzaku a passionate and deep kiss, letting his tongue dart in and around Suzaku's mouth until he finally felt the boy wiggle in his need for air. He pulled away then and gently tapped Suzaku's cheek before shoving him against a wall.

"Uh!" Suzaku thumped against the wall and winced in pain. He raised his head up and glanced at Jeremiah, an unspoken question in the air. Jeremiah just smiled and took a step back.

"It was fun, Kururugi, but I'm afraid I've wasted enough of my time on a dog like you. But since you still seem so needy..." He walked over to the door and opened it and waved at someone outside. A guard came over, his eyes carefully not looking at anything. "My lord!"

"Yes, I want you to go get Lord Kewell and tell him that I'm done with Kururugi. I attempted to extract the information out of him, but he wouldn't comply. Since he would not comply, I've punished him." Jeremiah paused for a moment and glanced back Suzaku. He had to admit, the boy was quite the sight: disheveled hair, needy eyes, taunt and bound muscles, shock collar, and all of this completed by the fact that he was sitting there with his hands between his legs in a puddle of cum and pre-cum. It was enough to get any person aroused. He turned his head back around and looked at the guard. The guard quickly looked back up and straight ahead, but there was a slight blush on his cheeks. "But we all know that Prince Clovis's murderer can never be punished enough, so tell Kewell that him and any man or woman he chooses can come and show the filthy 11 mutt his place. Might as well get some use out of him before they execute him." Jeremiah eyed the guard and nodded thoughtfully. "After you relay the message to Lord Kewell, you're free to come back and use him. After all--" He slid one last glance at Suzaku Kururugi, then walked past the guard. His last words could be heard as clearly as if he had still been the room though.

"After all, he's just a disgusting 11 slut, not good for anything but pleasuring Britannians."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a ship you should ship. This is not a ship I should ship. This is not a ship ANYONE should ship. It's weird and odd, and there's a reason I am the first and only author of it. But an anon requested it, and so it is there's to have. I really truly hope she enjoyed it nearly as much as I enjoyed writing it. Have fun my dear.


End file.
